Chocolate
by littlemuget
Summary: ONESHOT RusxMex El 14 se febrero es un día especial para expresar los sentimientos y aceptarlos.Un poco de chocolate significa mucho este día y mas entre dos amigos. RusiaxOCMéxico


Este fic es especial para el 14 de febrero. (Aunque en destiempo).

No tenía computadora ni tiempo, así que espero les guste. Me inspire después de leer el manga de clamp, _The one I love._

_Disclaimer: _Ni Hetalia Ni Rusia sama me pertenecen. Solo México OC (sur). Si hay un Sur y una Norte.

* * *

_Hoy es 14 de febrero, el día de san Valentín. Normalmente es el día en que la gente se declara o reafirma su amor. __En lo personal no lo entiendo muy bien. Será,... ¿porque nunca he recibido nada?_

El mexicano rayoneaba su cuaderno de notas, no tenía interés en la junta.

_Me fastidia tener que ser yo el que tiene que ir a juntas, Norte también es parte de esto, pero la muy suertuda siempre tiene algún asunto con el cual zafarse, aunque pueda ver la linda Brasil-Chan. Me siento como mula de carga._

De pronto, José noto una mirada y volteo, era el ruso. Sin pensarlo sonrió.

_Todos celebraran con sus amantes este día._ _Segurito __que Rusia ha recibido aunque sea un regalo. En fin, tampoco es algo tan importante para mí._

En cuanto tuvo un descanso, el mexicano fue por una bebida a la máquina. Desde donde estaba, escucho pasos y se acercó a la escalera con bebida en mano. Entonces vio Japón y Rusia conversando. El japonés estaba entregando uno de los chocolates que le encargaban para ese día tan especial no entendía muy bien sus costumbres, pero parecía tener cierto encanto. Le extendió uno al ruso, una simple caja con celofán rojo y un listón rosado.

_Debo ser vidente. Vaya, que suerte tener un amante en día de san Valentín, a este paso jamás sabré que se siente._

Sonrío un poco y fue de regreso a la junta.

_Al menos, me reconforta saber que Norte me dio algo parecido, sabe que no recibo nada, así que siempre me compra unos cigarros de chocolate con almendras. Muchos llevan regalos, claro, como las juntas cayeron este día, es obvio que todos tengan regalo hoy._

Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que salir corriendo al baño.

_Urg, no debí comerme toda la torta de huevo en el desayuno, me duele el estómago y mis manos huelen a huevo aunque las lavé._

El mexicano se lavaba las manos cuando oyó algo tras él y volteo- ¿sí?

_Ah,.. Es Rusia._

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el moreno

-¿Tienes una pluma? perdí la mía y,..- empezó a decir Rusia

-¿he? claro, puede usar esta, tengo otra siempre, las pierdo muy a menudo- contesto y le extendió una.

-¿he? ¿Sí?, gracias México- le agradeció el mayor

- de nada, nos vemos - dijo mientras salía del baño

Todo termino ya entrada la noche. Se levantó de su silla medio dormido, logro estirarse y se escabullo hacia la salida, no tenía ganas ni de despedirse, solo tirarse a dormir. Pero saliendo del salón, oyó que alguien lo llamaba, volteo y vio a Guatemala.

_Normalmente no recibo nada, pero,.. Creo que este año cambio un poco mi suerte. Guatemala me dio panecitos con relleno de chocolate. Aunque sea solo por simpatía, eso no le quita lo buenos. __Yo le di los cigarros que pensaba comerme hoy, vaya cosa, al menos le simpatizo un poco a una chica linda. Me pregunto, si yo regalara algo en san Valentín,... no... Soy demasiado cobarde, para Brasil-Chan soy un amigo solamente._

_Hoy es san Valentín, un día para decir los sentimientos de los corazones, realmente, me gustaría tener a quien darle algo. __Si no hubiese este día, muchos no tendrían el valor, Supongo._

Caminó hacia el elevador, listo ya para irse, piso el botón y pronto sintió una presencia y volteo, listo para ver la cara de su vecino cuatro ojos, pero resulto ser alguien más.

-lo siento, ¿te asuste?- pregunto el ruso un poco nervioso.

-no,.. No –_suerte que no es ese sujeto_-solo no esperaba encontrarle a estar horas-

Respondió y un momento de silencio inundo el ambiente.

-hay,.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo retraso algo?- siguió

El otro le desvío la vista más nervioso y el mexicano no supo que decir. Entonces llego el elevador.

-¡ah! ¡Claro!, espera el elevador- iba a entrar cuando oyó un susurro.

Volteo y miro de nuevo al ruso. Parecía nervioso cuando sus miradas se juntaron y dio un paso lento hacia él. El moreno, más bajito, parpadeo desconcertado. Noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del gigante asiático y comenzó a inquietarse.

-podrías,... ¿salir conmigo México?- pregunto el ruso en un tono bajo, dulce y tímido

El moreno sintió como le daba un vuelco al corazón, tanto que le costó un instante poder entender lo que pasaba. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par cuando al captar la idea.

-¡¿qué?!¡¿En serio?!- seguía confuso, pero también extrañamente maravillado.

Rusia parpadeo- en serio que-

-M,.. Me ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? -el moreno no salía de su asombro.

El ruso asintió con la cabeza tímidamente- sí, algo así-

-p, .pero... ¡¿está bien que sea yo?!¿No soy muy joven para ti?

Es decir,...comparado contigo solo soy un _chilpallate, _un mocoso, además, soy el vecino de estados unidos¿eso no te molesta?,... que,.. ¿Que acaso no estabas ya saliendo con alguien más? ¿No te convendría alguien más geográficamente cerca?- se exalto el moreno.

-Um,...eso,.. ¿A ti te fastidia?- le pregunto el ruso.

El mexicano se quedó callado por un momento, realmente, esas cosas jamás le habían importado. Rusia siempre le había parecido simpático, extraño, pero no demasiado, aunque jamás imagino algo así.

-..Se,... que soy mucho mayor y mi casa está lejos, pero,..-le sonrío, un poco sonrojado - México siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y,... pensé que tenía muchas ganas estar hoy contigo-

_Rusia...san,... ¿por qué?,. Sí .quizás, la razón por la que querías verme hoy,... es porque,...puede que,.. Tú, sientas algo por mí, _

José parpadeo y se tallo un ojo donde unas débiles lágrimas planeaban salir. El ruso se apresuró a sacar algo de su abrigo, una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo. De inmediato el otro la reconoció. El chico no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando se la tendió con un ligero rubor.

-Esto es para ti -le dijo

- No sabía qué otra cosa darte -se encogió de hombros.

El joven México parpadeo sonrojado.

-he,... ah,.. No pregunte si te gustaba lo dulce,...pero ¿es lo que se da este día da?-

miro al chico en busca de alguna pista sobre cómo se sentía en ese momento.

El moreno tomo el regalo y alzo la mirada sonriéndole con las mejillas coloradas

- gracias-.

-Um,..-Rusia no se atrevía a volver a hacer la pregunta.

-claro que me encantaría- respondió el moreno- sabe,.. Guatemala me regalo unos deliciosos panecitos –

Noto que Rusia se desconcertaba. Así que se apresuró a aclarar el asunto.

- ella sabe que nunca recibo nada y este año fue muy simpática conmigo ¿no cree?-

Se relajó un poco al ver que el otro bajo la guardia.

- le,... ¿le gustaría que los comiéramos juntos? con algo de alcohol seguro sabrán genial-

Le dirigió una sonrisa tentativa, sin saber qué más decir. Cuando el otro se la devolvió, la suya propia se amplió.

-me encantaría- respondió el gigante algo nervioso.

El moreno le ofreció su brazo, el cual acepto y piso el botón del elevador de nuevo. Ya en este, el moreno se recargo solo un poco, en el otro.

_San Valentín, un día para decir lo que sentimos, Y un día para tener el valor de responder a ese amor._

* * *

Chilpallate: niño, pequeña criatura, escuincle.

Se aceptan comentarios productivos, tomatazos y tortas voladoras para el recreo.


End file.
